


[podfic] Less Travelled By

by Vera (Vera_DragonMuse), youforget



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Prayer, made up dwarf culture, off screen character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera_DragonMuse/pseuds/Vera, https://archiveofourown.org/users/youforget/pseuds/youforget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> For fifty years Kili believed his brother was dead. Now he stands ready to reunite with him, but he cannot be prepared for all that will follow.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Less Travelled By

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Less Traveled By](https://archiveofourown.org/works/664694) by [Vera (Vera_DragonMuse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera_DragonMuse/pseuds/Vera). 



> My first attempt at podfics, hopefully its not too atrocious  
> there are a few minor hiccups, but they were too small for me to edit. That's what I get for recording without any breaks!  
> 

 

 

 

 **Warning:** sibling incest

 **Length:** 1:24:41

 **Download Link:** hopefully you'll find it **[here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/joopsai4ja8z4cg/less_travelled_by.mp3)**


End file.
